FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a mounting plate, for hinges in particular, to which a hinge arm or the like can be fixed, whereby the mounting plate can be fixed directly to a piece of furniture, e.g. a side-wall of the piece of furniture, by means of fastening screws or the like projecting through fastening holes of the mounting plate, or indirectly by means of a dowel mounting plate or the like.